10 Bitter Years
by Jess.91
Summary: I looked across the crowded room, past the banners and balloons, and saw him. Right there, in that second, I hated him. Prue's high school reunion. AU. Songfic.


OK this is the first song-fic I've ever done, so be nice OK... don't know if anyone will have even heard the song, but trust me it's awesome, and everytime I heard it this fic was begging to be written.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Kill All Your Friends, or the show, Charmed, or any characters you recognise from the show.

Ten Bitter Years

Summary: I looked across the crowded room, past the banners and balloons, and saw him. Right there, in that second, I hated him. Prue's high school reunion. Song-fic.

The song is Kill All Your Friends by My Chemical Romance.

I climbed out of the cab and paid the driver, almost scared as I looked at the building in front of me. Through the big glass double doors I could see the banner informing me of the reunion. Why had I even come? I wasn't going to, in case he was here, but Phoebe had convinced me it was good idea.

So here I was, all dressed up, ready to face a bunch of strangers. You'd think I'd have learned by now not to trust Phoebe, or her bright ideas.

High school was great, sure it was, but that doesn't mean I want to see all those people there. And I know, I just know some jerk is gonna ask me about Andy...and knowing my looked, Andy himself will travel down from Portland.

Why would he do that? Phoebe had asked me, and I didn't have an answer for that, I'll admit. But still, it could happen. What will I do if I do see him?

I nearly turn and run, but one thing I'm not is a runner. I don't hide from my problems.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered to myself, stepping through the doors. I got my stupid little name-tag, smiled at the teacher who fussed over me but I don't remember, and stepped into the main room, which was filled with streamers and banners and balloons, like the fricking prom.

_Well you can hide a lot about yourself_

_But honey what are you gonna do?_

_And you can sleep in a coffin,_

_But the past ain't through with you_

_'Cause we are all a bunch of liars,_

_Tell me baby who do you wanna be?_

_And we are all about to sell it_

_'Cause it's tragic with a capital 'T'_

_Let it be, Let it be, Let it be_

"Prue!" A loud girly squeal, then a loud girly girl jumped out at me.

"Hi..." I don't recognise her, at all.

"It's me, it's Kristy!" She cried, and hugged me. Since when to virtual strangers hug? OK, so like ten years ago she was my best friend, but still.

"Kristy, hi." I paused, while she obviously waited for me to say more. She probably wants me to ask her about marriage, kids, but I don't want to, because I know she'll ask it right back. "I like your dress." I said instead, and she smiled, looking a little lost.

"Thanks. How are you? How've you been?"

"Fine." I replied shortly. How long is this thing gonna last? "Uh, you? How are you?"

"I'm fine. Got married last year." She smiled, holding up the huge diamond. "Richard. Ar-"

"Richard? What does he do then?" I interrupted, and she smiled.

"I'm not entirely sure." She laughed. "Computers, something. I don't know. Brings the money in." She laughed again. How could I have been friends with someone so shallow? She had always been like this, and I had never even noticed. "So are -"

"Let me stop you there, I need a drink." I said quickly. "I'll see you later."

"Sure." She kept her smile, but I could see the vague annoyance. Then she saw someone behind me, and threw her arms up.

"Annabelle!" She cried.

_'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends_

_And we all get together when we bury our friends_

_It's been 8 bitter years since I've been seeing your face_

_And you're walking away, And I will die in this place_

I got myself a drink, sat at the bar, playing with the straw. I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here, I don't -

"Prudence Halliwell?" A guy sits down at the bar next to me, and smiles. Can I not get away from these people? OK, so it is my reunion, but still. Leave me alone...

"Hi." I replied shortly.

"It's me, Dirk. Remember? I used to be mates with Andy." I went cold at his name, not that Dirk noticed.

"I remember." I replied tightly.

"So how is he?"

"Excuse me?"

_Sometimes your scraping sinks so low,_

_I'm shocked at what you're capable of_

_And if this is a coronation,_

_I ain't feeling the love_

_'Cause we're all a bunch of animals,_

_And never paid attention in school_

_So tell me all about your problems,_

_I was killing before killing was cool_

_You're so cool, you're so cool, so cool_

"Andy. How is he?" Guess I found my jerk.

"How would I know?" I snapped. I could see him thinking, and after a long time, he finally clicked.

"You two aren't together?"

"No. Haven't been for years, Dirk. Last I heard, he was in Portland." I replied coldly.

"Really? Man, I thought you two would be together forever." I just glared at him, until he finally got the message.

"I'm gonna go see - uh -"

"Bye, Dirk." I looked back at me drink as he scooted off, trying to stop myself thinking of Andy...

_'Cause we all wanna party when a funeral ends._

_And we all get together when we bury our friends._

_It's been 9 bitter years since I've been seeing your face_

_And you walking away and I will die in this place_

I thought we'd be together forever too. I used to write it all the time. Prue + Andy 4eva. Only, it never works like that.

I still remember how much it hurt when we broke up. Like he'd ripped my heart out. I remember Grams telling me I'd get through this, and, well, I did. But it still hurt me, and I don't know what'll happen if I see him again.

I should be over it, by now. No, I _am_ over it. I should probably just go, I don't want to be here. Just pretend that Andy doesn't mean anything to me anymore - damn it, no, he doesn't, no pretending needed - and tell myself I got through high school. Move forward, not back.

_You'll never take me alive, you'll never take me alive_

_Do what it takes to survive 'cause I'm still here_

_You'll never get me alive, you'll never take me alive_

_Do what it takes to survive and I'm still here_

He never even called afterwards. I don't even know if he's still alive. Once upon a time, I was thinking about marrying him, and now I don't even know if he's -

"Andy!" Some one yelled, and even though names were being yelled all over the joint, that one hit me like a brick. There must have been more Andy's in our year, right? I couldn't help it, I had to turn. I did it slowly, as though it would hurt less, but it didn't. It just meant I hurt twice over - once when I saw him, and once when I saw the pretty woman who's hand he was holding.

"This is my wife, Susan." Andy smiled to the few people around him.

Wife. He's married. Oh, god.

_You'll never take me alive, you'll never get me alive._

_Do what it takes to survive and I'm still here_

_You'll never get me, you'll never take me_

_You'll never get me alive._

I looked across the crowded room, past the banners and balloons, and saw him. Right there, in that second, I hated him.

After all the nights I'd wondered about him, after all the time it took me to get over him, there he was with his damn wife, looking so happy and proud. I have to leave, I have to just go home, just forget I ever saw him -

"Prue?" He'd seen me, and now he's walking over.

"Andy. Hi." I murmured, looking towards the door.

"Prue. How are you?" He hugged me, as though we were friends. After all we'd been through, all I got was a brief hug?

"I'm... great. I'm great."

"Great. This is Susan. My wife." He waved a hand in her direction, where she was shyly talking to some of his old school friends.

"Great." At least he hadn't seen me first reaction, the pain, anger. I kept my face blank.

"I have to go, now -"

"Already?" He said awkwardly. "Listen, Prue, I'm sorry I never called or anything...I meant to..."

"Don't worry about it." I replied.

"No, you're mad, and -"

"I am not mad, Andy! Sure, I was at the time, I was mad and upset and I hated you. But you know what, I grew up, and grew past it all. I am not mad at you at all, I don't give a damn that you never called, that you went off to Portland and married, OK?" I turned, and he grabbed my wrist. People were looking now, but I didn't care. I turned back to face him, scared I might actually cry.

"Let go of me." I snapped.

"Can we talk?"

"No. Goodbye."

"Prue, please." I hate myself for it, but half of me want him to just kiss me, tell me he's not really married and we can be together. But the other half wants to slap him. I like that half better, that's the smart half.

"Let go of me." I hissed, and he did. I turned, walked away, out of the doors, away from the people I used to know, the life I used to have. It's not important anymore...

_'Cause we all wanna party when the funeral ends._

_And we all get together when we bury our friends._

_It's been 10 fucking years since_

_I've been seeing your face round here,_

_And you're walking away and I will drown in the fear._


End file.
